kopinya manis, kayak kamu
by kindovvf
Summary: mana mungkin mukanya berubah biru hanya karena kopi buatan pegawai amatiran. kise/fem!kuroko.


kuroko no basuke (c) fujimaki tadatoshi. tidak mengambil profit dari fanfiksi ini.  
 **warning** : kise/fem!kuroko

* * *

 **kopinya manis, kayak kamu  
** kindovvf

* * *

Kuroko tersenyum dari balik cangkir kopi, yang mengepul panas, dan dari kerutan di antara mata Kuroko, Ryouta tahu dia memasukkan krimer terlalu banyak.

Kedai kopi tempat mereka magang sudah tutup dua jam lalu, tapi di sinilah Ryouta, belajar menyeduh kopi krimer dengan baik dan benar di bawah bimbingan Yang Mulia Kuroko Tetsuko. Disebut Yang Mulia pun tidak sepenuhnya tepat, sejujurnya, karena siapalah Kuroko yang bukan pemilik kedai, toh mereka berdua magang pada saat yang sama dan akan berhenti pada saat yang sama juga, suatu saat di masa depan ketika kontrak berakhir. Ryouta yakin tiga bulan. Kuroko menggeleng kalem dan mengoreksi, tidak, Ryouta-kun, bukan tiga, tapi tiga bulan setengah, seharusnya kau membaca kontraknya dengan baik sebelum menandatangani.

Kuroko menjauhkan cangkir dari mulut, sisa krimer menempel di sekitar bibir. Ryouta terkekeh kecil melihatnya. Kuroko mengerjap, dan mengusap sisa krimer dengan punggung tangan.

"Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Menurutku ..." Kuroko berusaha keras memikirkan versi halus dari tidak enak. "Terlalu manis, Ryouta-kun. Mungkin lain kali jangan terlalu banyak memasukkan krimer."

Ryouta mengulurkan tangan, memberi tanda pada Kuroko untuk menyerahkan cangkir, dia ingin mencicipi sendiri, memangnya seburuk apa rasanya sampai muka Kurokocchi berubah biru begitu. Kuroko mengerutkan kening sedikit dan membantah bahwa tidak, mana mungkin mukanya bisa berubah biru hanya karena kopi seduhan pegawai amatiran, Ryouta-kun kalau mau membual tolong dipikir dulu. Ryouta tertawa dan menyentik pelan dahi Kuroko, tentu saja tidak, aku kan hanya bercanda, jangan langsung percaya, dong, Kurokocchi.

Ryouta menyeruput isi cangkir dengan bunyi berisik yang dilebih-lebihkan. Dia langsung tersedak, secara efektif menggagalkan upaya hiperbola superpayah itu. "Ohok! Ini bukan kopi lagi, ini lautan gula!"

"Atau lautan krimer," Kuroko bergumam rendah. Ryouta tidak mendengar. Lelaki itu batuk-batuk sejenak sambil memegangi leher, seolah-olah berusaha mengeluarkan sesuatu yang tersangkut di tenggorokan. Kuroko tidak yakin apakah yang satu ini juga akting atau bukan. Bahkan sejak pertama kali mereka memperkenalkan diri dan bersalaman, yang mengikat kehidupan magang mereka hingga tiga bulan setengah ke depan, Kuroko langsung tahu Ryouta punya bakat akting. Seminggu kemudian Kuroko akhirnya mengetahui kegiatan _modelling_ sambilan Ryouta. Bah, tentu saja. Muka mulus dan rambut pirang dan raut tampan seperti itu tidak mungkin luput begitu saja dari mata pencari bakat.

Ryouta juga suka sekali mengambil swafoto, baik sendiri maupun bersama orang lain. Seringkali tanpa izin. Kuroko sudah berusaha keras menyamarkan kehadiran hingga setipis udara demi menghindari kegesitan kamera Ryouta yang sungguh tidak berperikemanusiaan, atau sebenarnya bukan kamera Ryouta, melainkan Ryouta sendiri. Ryouta akan muncul dari belakang atau dari samping atau bahkan dari depan Kuroko, atau pegawai magang lainnya, tapi entah mengapa lebih sering Kuroko, Kuroko juga tidak tahu alasannya, apakah karena mereka angkatan magang yang sama? Lengan Ryouta akan melingkari leher Kuroko dengan teramat sangat sok akrab dan ketika Kuroko akhirnya sadar apa yang terjadi, Ryouta sudah setengah jalan memajang foto amit-amit barusan ke Instagggram. Kurang ajar memang. Kuroko pernah mogok membantu Ryouta mengepel lantai, ketika mereka sama-sama menjadi dua orang yang bertugas membereskan segala sesuatu di akhir shift, dan tidak akan berhenti mogok sebelum Ryouta menghapus foto Kuroko sedang menakar bubuk kopi dalam gelas. Itu bahkan bukan foto yang buruk. Kuroko malah harus mengakui foto tersebut terkesan sangat aestetik dan cocok sekali untuk pencitraan di antara teman-teman kuliah, karena dia terlihat sangat profesional di foto itu, seakan-akan Kuroko adalah pakar kopi kelas dunia, terima kasih Ryouta-kun atas bakat fotografimu, tapi tolong hapus foto itu, kalau tidak aku akan pulang sekarang dan kau terpaksa mengepel semua lantai dan mengelap semua meja dan mengunci semua pintu. Ryouta terpaksa menyerah tanpa syarat.

"Kau, kan, magang di saat yang sama denganku, Kurokocchi," Ryouta meletakkan cangkir di konter kembali. Ada tempat tisu tak jauh dari _coffee brewer_ , diambilnya satu lembar. Cangkir itu meninggalkan bekas air berbentuk lingkaran pada permukaan konter. Ryouta mengelapnya dalam satu usapan. "Tapi kau cepat sekali menjadi barista."

Kuroko mengangguk takzim. Dia menurunkan kaki dari pijakan kursi tinggi tanpa punggung yang didudukinya setengah jam terakhir selagi mengajari Ryouta membuat kopi paling standar dalam sejarah perkedaikopian, membiarkan ujung sepatunya melayang hanya sekian senti dari lantai kayu. "Aku pernah magang di kedai kopi sebelumnya. Jadi, memang sudah pernah belajar."

Mata Ryouta menyala terang. "Oh ya? Di mana? Jadi barista juga?"

Kuroko mengangguk lagi. "Tidak lama. Sebulan, lalu kontrakku selesai."

Ryouta berdehem panjang sebagai tanda mengerti. Dia berkedip beberapa kali sebelum mengarahkan pandangan ke sepenjuru ruangan, pada meja dan kursi, pada konter dan _coffee brewer_ , pada stoples-stoples kaca yang penuh berisi biji-biji kopi, pada papan kapur yang berfungsi sebagai daftar menu, yang ditulis ulang oleh Kasamatsu-senpai tidak sampai sebulan lalu, Ryouta baru tahu Kasamatsu-senpai punya kemampuan tipografi yang sangat mumpuni, dan Ryouta kembali menemukan Kuroko, dan laki-laki itu tersenyum, hangat.

"Aku memang masih _cleaning service_ , tapi kalau aku belajar tekun, aku mungkin bisa mencuri posisi barista darimu, lho, Kurokocchi."

Kuroko memiringkan kepala dengan ekspresi tidak terbaca. Ryouta hampir menerjemahkan gestur tersebut sebagai ungkapan tidak percaya Kuroko, dan hampir melanjutkan ucapan, mungkin menyediakan beberapa bukti agar Kuroko tidak meremehkannya, tapi Kuroko tersenyum kecil, kecil sekali, begitu samar hingga Ryouta pasti sudah melewatkannya jika tidak berkonsentrasi. "Iya. Aku percaya Ryouta-kun pasti bisa."

Ryouta hampir tersedak air liurnya sendiri. Mulutnya setengah terbuka untuk mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi senyuman Kuroko yang nyaris setipis tisu itu efektif menghentikan aliran informasi di otaknya, membuat Ryouta entah bagaimana merasa kalah.

Sadar dia sudah melongo seperti orang tolol selama beberapa detik, Ryouta buru-buru merapatkan bibir, berdehem sebagai usaha menyelamatkan harga diri yang sia-sia. "Erhm. Kurokocchi mau pulang sekarang? Aku akan beres-beres sedikit, baru keluar."

Jika Kuroko menyadari ketergesaan Ryouta mengganti topik, perempuan itu tidak menunjukkannya. Alih-alih, Kuroko mengangguk, melompat turun dari kursi. Dia menunjuk stoples-stoples kecil dari kaca di depan mereka, bukti kegigihannya mengajari Ryouta menyeduh dengan beretika, baik, dan benar sekejap lalu. "Aku akan membereskan ini." Perempuan itu mulai bekerja selagi Kise mengambil cangkir dan merapikan kursi.

Sisi rambut Kuroko turun menutupi pipi. Kuroko menyadarinya, mengangkat tangan dan menyelipkan rambut ke belakang telinga.

Ryouta tanpa sadar mengamati gerakan trivial Kuroko barusan dengan penuh saksama. Kuroko berhenti mengumpulkan stoples-stoples, menyadari posisi Ryouta yang berdiri diam seperti patung, dan ketika perempuan itu menoleh sambil mengerutkan kening, Ryouta refleks berdehem sekali lagi, kali ini sangat keras sampai-sampai tenggorokannya nyeri sendiri dan Kuroko memundurkan dagu, sepertinya sedikit terkejut.

Kuroko membuka mulut seolah hendak mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi Ryouta buru-buru memotong. "Tunggu sebentar oke Kurokochi!" Dan melesat ke dapur secepat kereta api ekspres.

Kuroko, walau karena alasan tertentu merasa curiga, memutuskan tidak ambil pusing. Paling-paling Ryouta hanya bertingkah aneh seperti biasa. Oh, satu stoples tertinggal, sebaiknya kuletakkan di mana? Rak sebelah sini sudah penuh.

Kuroko, sayang sekali, tidak mengetahui, bahwa di balik pintu ayun menuju dapur, Ryouta tengah menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha keras meredakan debar jantung yang seenak udel melonjak tanpa aba-aba.

* * *

a/n: seharusnya saya belajar sekarang tapi di sinilah saya justru mengasup diri dengan kifemkuro yang segersang gurun sahara

(INI GARA-GARA SEBIJI ART KIFEMKURO YANG SAYA TEMUKAN SECARA RANDOM DI PINTEREST!)

greetings! sudah lama sekali saya tidak nulis di fandom ini huhu kangen sekali rasanya.

tentang judul. kenapa judulnya alay banget: ya anggap aja kise kalo nggombalin kuroko bakal kayak gitu h3h3. tbh saya belum pernah magang di kedai kopi jadiiiii kalau ada yang ngaco monggo silakan dikoreksi.

makasih sudah bacaa

(SHIPPER KIFEMKURO MANA SUARANYA)


End file.
